dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whatever 7123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bronto nagoya.gif page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 10:28, November 8, 2010 Licensing Please use and use the proper license (Fair Use or Sega/4Kids Entertainment). Otherwise, your images will be deleted. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleting You have to be an Administrator or a Bureaucrat. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Chibis The page you have created was identified as vandalism and has been reverted. This is your 1st warning. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Announcements It's a combination of various things. I'll add it for you. But Warning: DON'T COPY OFF OF THIS SITE. Besides the Announcements thing, I want original info. Oh, and in all honesty, if someone who really knows about NagoyaTV finds that, they'll go to you and call you an idiot for not knowing anything about it. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Um, obviously, NagoyaTV is NOT a Dinosaur King Wiki. If you checked Wikipedia, it actually states that NagoyaTV is the broadcasting station for Dinosaur King. LOL fail. But don't worry, I have those LOL fail moments too. Because I really don't know my dinosaurs; that's Narenda's job. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Warning You have accumulated 2 warnings, and adding your first warning, you have recieved a 3-day ban. #You switched the lores and the names. I don't know why, but obviously, it's not supposed to go that way. #You added a chibi, which is not allowed. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dude NAGOYATV IS NOT A DINOSAUR KING WIKI!!!!! AND BESIDES, YOU JUST COPIED AND PASTED HALF THE STUFF FROM THIS WIKI!!!!! P.S. It's "Jurassic" with one "r", not "Jurrassic". --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning :P You now have a warning for your edit on the Laura page. And P.S. You can't give me a warning on my own Wiki. If you're going to give me a warning, put it on my NagoyaTV page. Oh, and by the way, since the NagoyaTV Wiki isn't a Dinosaur King Wiki, I have an idea. Instead of making lots of page with little information, you can make a Water Dinosaurs page, and have all the water dinosaurs on that page, all the Lightning dinosaurs in another page, etc. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dear Amica ... Don't worry. If he does, I'll kick his sorry @$$ all the way to Pluto. And beyond. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Cryolophosaurus What's with the spaces? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) About NagoyaTV ... It's "NagoyaTV", not "Nagoya tv". Minor difference, but "TV" is short for "television", and as such, needs to be capitalized. And there is no space between TV and Nagoya. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amargasaurus You obviously didn't watch Dinosaur King, they actually said, "Lizard of Amarga", because Amarga is a location :P. Also, "La" in Spanish (or any Hispanic language) means "The", so it wouldn't make a difference. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 23:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Warning Your Tarbosaurus chibi has two warnings: first off, it was art theft, and secondly, no new fan art is allowed on the Wiki. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Warning Spam. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 4th Warning For vandalism of the Tyrannosaurus/Black page. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 17:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC)